MCG-5000 Zezia Custom
Gundam Zezia is the re-design of Gundam Exia, after finding the blueprints of it through wireless transmittion. The designs were intercepted, altercated, and built strictly by Ryosu Grimm. This Mobile Suit is Ryosu Grimm's, and is piloted when he is not piloting a Supermassive Gundam. History Gundam Zezia was created based of blueprints that were transmitted through space. The signal containing the blueprints were originally intercepted by the standard RX-78-2C that Grimm piloted while he first joined the Mesa Corps. He was able to extract the datsa from it's memory banks, and make a copy of the blue prints. Ryosu Grimm then revised the plans, and included a new chassis that was able to house two cores. The Gundam Zezia features the Corruption Drive B, a new version fitted into only a select few Gundams. This allows Zezia to use the Chaos Corruption Trans-Am, a dark version of the original Trans-Am. Armaments *'Chaos Beam Saber: '''Mounted on the back of the shoulders. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. The featured Chaos mode housed by the Corruption Drive B enables a higher power output. *'Chaos Beam Dagger:' Possesses the same power output as the beam saber but was designed to generate a smaller and more concentrated beam that is harder to diffuse. These weapons are throwable, and can have various beam saber lengths available. *'Chaos Blades:' Named as Chaos Long Blade and Chaos Short Blade respectively. Because the GN Sword has difficulty doing damage without a certain amount of swing and space due to it's size, these were designed in order to give the Zezia solid blades that can be used in a variety of situations that the GN Sword has difficulty with. It possess the ability to cut through 2 meters of conventional E-Carbon armor. *'Chaos Shield: A shield mounted on Zezia's left arm. It possesses an "expansion" mode where the left and right blue sections move outwards and increase the defense area the shield covers, but the drawbacks of this mode are increased particle consumption as well as a decrease in the overall defense property of the shield due to the increased area that GN Field element covers. *'''Chaos Vulcan: These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. Special Equipment *'Zezia Dual Core: '''Due to weapons that require GN Particles, the Gundam Zezia features two cores. One core, the Sega Drive SL, is a dentramental power source for all Mesa Corps Mobile Suits. This core allows Zezia to fight with a hightened power level. The second core is a GN Drive, that produces the GN Particles needed for the shield and other weapons. *'Corruption Drive B: 'The upgrade to the Corruption Drive A, this newly developed drive features a higher output of Chaos Energy. This drive enables a new version of Trans-Am only available to Gundam Zezia. *'Optical Camouflage: 'The Optical Camouflage designed for the original Gundam Exia was never changed. *'Chaos Corruption Trans-Am: '''This version of Trans-Am is an exclusive to Gundam Zezia. Utilizing the GN Particles produced through the GN Drive, the Corruption Drive B, and the Sega Drive SL; Gundam Zezia is able to activate a darkened form of Trans-Am. This mode only lasts a minute, but unlike the other versions, does not drain all the power of the Gundam. However, it cannot be used as often, as it takes a while to charge.